1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to small, easily pocketed devices for holding keys and partidularly to key ring holders that provide for a key to be quickly disengaged from the holder.
2. Background
There exists a number of key ring holder devices which provide for any given attached key to be quickly disengaged or replaced. This action is a necessity when handing over a car to a valet for parking However, a commonly heard complaint is that keys are apt to occasionally fall off presently available key ring holders. If a key happens to fall in a relatively dark environment or it is not noticed to fall, it is likely to become lost to the owner. There is therefore a perceived need for a key ring holder that will securely hold a key ring with its keys, and not permit a key to accidentally fall away.
The invention is a bullet shell casing or rifle cartridge shaped dual sided key ring holder, allowing a key ring to be released from one end. The device uses a real or equivalent shell casing and a real or equivalent shaped bullet that fits in the mouth of the shell casing. The bullet member includes a hole in its nose for fastening a key ring thereto. A spring-loaded piston is axially disposed inside the shell casing and normally acts on the bullet member to retain it in the casing. The piston includes a rigid tab which projects from the head of the shell casing and may be manually pulled to release the bullet member. Provision is made for fastening a key ring to the tab member.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a key ring holder that will provide for quick manual disengagement and replacement of a key ring with attached keys, while securing a key ring from accidental disengagement.